Harder Than The First Time
by Soccergirl0809
Summary: Rose wasn't sure what was up with Malfoy. One day he acted nice. The next he hated her.   10 Song Challenge Given to me by friend, my First fanfiction :


**Hey guys! This was a challenge given to me by a friend. And I had no internet and nothing to do so I decided to write this. I did this at like 3 in the morning, and it's my first fanfiction I have EVER finished.. **

**Disclaimer: Does J.K. Rowling have red hair, freckles, and is a teenage girl? I think not :P**

**Come Alive – Barlow Girl**

For some reason every time I touched him, even if it was just brushing against him in the hall, I came alive.

Ever since third year, when he had grabbed my hand to keep me from hexing Zabini, I had longed for his touch.

I wanted it to stop, but it was so addicting, I _wanted _to touch him again. It made me feel alive for once, instead of being a boring know it all.

**Sorrow – Flyleaf**

I didn't get it, out of all the girls; he had to pick Daisy Parkinson? Out of all the girls he just had to pick the biggest tramp in all of Hogwarts?

What was wrong with him, there were much prettier girls.

'_Left alone with only reflections of the memory,  
>To face the ugly girl that's smothering me.'<em>

She thought she was the hottest girl all around, but really she was just an ugly #!*% .

**Poker Face – Lady GaGa**

Today I caught Malfoy with Parkinson while doing rounds…_again. _Merlin, that was what? The third time this week that he had skipped rounds to snog Parkinson?

He didn't look surprised this time that I had caught him and Parkinson, I couldn't read his face. But it was as if he was planning this, did he know that I fancied him?

I stared at his calm face. No, he couldn't know.

**Falls Apart – Thousand Foot Krutch **

Malfoy and I had been getting along lately; he had quit skipping rounds after he had 'dumped' Parkinson. According to him they had never been going out.

We made an agreement to be civilized to each other during prefect. It actually was going okay and a small friendship was forming.

Until last night when we were asking each other questions.

Apparently asking him if he wanted to do what his father did when he got out of Hogwarts was the wrong question to ask.

**On My Own – Barlow Girl**

I messed it up again, just as I thought we were getting to be civil to each other I messed it up.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Rose.

'_How did I manage to mess up one more time?  
>This pattern seems to be the story of my life<br>Should have learned this lesson by the thousandth time'_

How did I mess it up? I don't get it, I really should have learned by now.

I _never _should have asked that question.

**Invisibly Shaken – Rodney Atkins**

They had no idea how much it hurt that he hated me.

I've finally admitted it to myself. I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

You've snogged just about every girl from 4th year up. Except me.

'_Beneath this composure I know it's over  
>But baby I'm dying cause you can't be mine'<em>

I caught you with Lily, I realized. I didn't have a chance. But I still loved him.

**Change – Carrie Underwood**

It was in the Prophet, his grandfather had died in Azkaban, I watched his face as he read the article, and his face didn't change. I don't think he cared at all. I don't think it mattered to him.

I realized it did matter to him the next night at rounds. He was nicer. He didn't call me Weasley, Weasel, Weasel – bee, bookworm or any other name he had given me over the years. He just called me Rose. Had Scorpius Malfoy..._changed?_

**Replay – Iyaz**

The next morning all I could think about was how Malfoy had called me _Rose_, and how he had actually smiled at me, not smirked, _smiled._

Last night kept replaying over and over in my head.

For once, I couldn't wait for next week's rounds with him.

**Ignorance – Paramore**

On my way to charms I heard two people arguing, being a prefect I went to investigate.

I recognized the voices as Malfoy and Parkinson...In the broom closet. I was about to open the door when I heard Parkinson shout _'I know you like her Scorpius! Just admit it, all of Slytherin knows, heck all the school knows but her!'_

Scorpius? Actually liking somebody, well this would be some good information.

'_Daisy, I don't like her, I-'_

'_Oh that's right, you don't like her. You're in love with her.' _Interrupted daisy.

'_I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ROSE BLOODY WEASLEY'_

'_Quit being so ignorant, you like her and you know it!'_

'_Whatever Parkinson, who I do or don't like, is none of your business' _

I walked away quickly. Did Scorpius Malfoy like me?

**Surrender – Barlow Girl**

Well, here I was, doing rounds with Malfoy again. It was to quiet, usually during rounds we fought, or last week we just talked, but this week. It was quiet, and awkward, knowing that Malfoy might like me...was... unusual

'_Rose'_ he said quietly

Oh good a conversation, hopefully.

'_What?'_

Was his face turning red? No, Malloy's faces never turn red, they tinge a slight pink. Still.

'_I...I surrender' _he stuttered.

He surrendered? What did that mean, no more fighting?

'_Does that mean no more fighting?'_

'_No...Well...yes. In a way, I mean, I surrender, as in I admit it. I like you.'_

HE WHAT!

I just gaped at him.

'_I know you probably don't like me back, but I've liked you since 3__rd__ year. Which is I teased you, I wanted your attention. I'm sorry for all of that-'_

I cut him off with a kiss, full on the lips. Rose Weasley, _kissing_ Scorpius Malfoy. Well, that was a thought I could get used too.

I laid my forehead against his and whispered quietly.

'_I surrender too.' _

**AN: Well guys, I know that wasn't good, amazing, or spectacular. But, I had fun writing it, and I'm hoping to get better at writing. I really am not good at writing conversations...not my strong point haha.**

**This was a challenge that one of my friends told me I should just try. And I figured, eh what the heck. I had no internet so it was something to pass the time. I had to put my iPod on shuffle, use ten songs, and write what story came to mind during that song. (About Rose and Scorpius of course :) haha.) And the title has to be the last song that comes on. So really, I used 11 songs :)**

**This isn't my first story up on fanfiction, well kinda. I had a really short story up on here...but I took it down like three days after because it was just THAT bad. Hopefully this one won't be a horrible :)**

**Anyways, Review and tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is very welcome. :)**

**P.S. Reviews will make me stop seeing the GIANT FLYING PURPLE FROGGY :D**

**Except..I like that Froggy He keeps me company when I'm bored and have no one to talk to.**


End file.
